


violet like mimosas

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, F/F, M/M, Polyamory, percy weasley is a coward
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist eine Mimose. Roger wunderschön. Nichts Neues.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater & Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Suzie Fawcett, Roger Davies & Suzie Fawcett, Roger Davies/Percy Weasley
Series: Perogiveric [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362





	violet like mimosas

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Alkoholkonsum, Erwähnung von Cannabis-Konsum**

Penelope ist nicht der Typ Mensch, der seinen Geburtstag groß feiert. Ist sie in all den Jahren, die sie bereits mit Percy befreundet ist, nie gewesen. Aber dieses Jahr hat ihre Freundin Suzie ihr eine Überraschungsfeier organisiert (oder eher: Suzie hat Percy die Organisation einer Überraschungsfeier für Penny aufgetragen), und nun ist Percy dazu verpflichtet, zumindest ein paar wenige Stunden mit seinen Freunden in dieser verrauchten Bar zu verbringen, bevor er wieder in die Ruhe und Stille seiner WG zurückkehren kann. Also klammert er sich an das Glas Wassers, an dem er seit zwanzig Minuten immer wieder nippt, weil ihn die ersten Getränke, die Oliver und Cedric ihm mitgebracht haben, bereits viel zu sehr zusetzen.

Er sitzt ganz in der Mitte ihrer hufeisenförmigen Nische, so als ob die anderen nicht in Kauf hätten nehmen wollen, dass er, wenn sie ihn an ein Bankende setzen, sich so schnell wieder verabschiedet, wie es die Höflichkeit erlaubt.

Gerade, als er wieder einmal beschließen möchte, sich zu verabschieden, sagt Suzie: »Ich finde, wir sollten das ganze hier ein wenig ... aufpeppen. Das ist eine Feier, kein Leichenschmaus!« Penny kichert, so betrunken ist sie schon. »Ich bin für eine gute alte Runde: Ich hab' noch nie.« Sie wirft einen Blick in die Runde, aber bevor jemand antworten kann, fordert sie Oliver, der ganz außen sitzt, dazu auf, noch eine Runde Getränke zu holen. Ja, auch für Percy.

Percy sieht Oliver hinterher, während der bei dem gutaussehenden Barkeeper mehrere Rum Cola und Gin Tonics bestellt. Zeitgleich lauscht er Cedric, der ihm die Regeln erklärt, (und hört nicht darauf, wie Suzie einen Einsiedlerkrabben-Witz über ihn macht, weil man ihm tatsächlich das Spiel erklären muss). Kaum, dass er ein bestätigendes Geräusch von sich gegeben hat, dass er verstanden hat, wie das Spiel funktioniert, (wie könnte er auch nicht? so schwierig ist es nicht) setzt sich Oliver auch schon wieder und stellt ein Tablett ab, das er sich von der Theke hat ausleihen dürfen, um die fünf Longdrinks und zehn (in Zahlen 10!) Kurze an den Tisch zu bringen.

»Oh, Oliver, Du bist zu gut zu uns«, sagt Cedric, während er seinen Gin Tonic entgegen nimmt, in dem zwei Gurkenscheiben schwimmen. Er grinst und reicht Percy mit einem Augenzwinkern ebenfalls einen Gin Tonic. Wenigstens haben sie daran gedacht, dass er kein Koffein mehr nach achtzehn Uhr trinkt.

»Penny, Du hast Geburtstag, Du beginnst!« Suzie stupst sie an und sie kichert wieder, während sie sich den Strohhalm auf ihre Unterlippe legt. Dann legt sie den Kopf schief und wird seltsam ernst.

»Ich ... also, ich hab noch nie ...« Sie starrt Cedric an, der ihr genau gegenüber sitzt, als könnte der ihr irgendetwas zuflüstern, was sie noch nie getan hat. Dann strahlt sie plötzlich wieder übers ganze Gesicht und die tiefen Falten zwischen ihren Augenbrauen verschwinden. »Ich hab noch nie gekifft!« Sie lächelt Percy an, weil der genauso wenig trinkt wie sie; im Gegensatz zu Oliver, Cedric und Suzie. Gespielt entrüstet schlägt Cedric eine Hand vor den Mund und ruft aus: »Suzie! Wie kannst Du nur! Ohne uns?!« Sie grinst verschmitzt.

»Sorry, Jungs, aber die einzigen Male, die ich gekifft habe, war mit einem Kindergartenfreund«, erwidert sie, mit den Schultern zuckend. Penny flüsterschreit viel zu laut, als dass man es überhören könnte: »Roger! Es ist Roger, nicht wahr?« Und Suzie nickt. (Wer auch immer Roger ist.)

Suzie legt gespielt nachdenklich einen Finger an ihr Kinn, bevor sie sagt: »Ich hab noch nie auf der Arbeit mit jemandem rumgemacht.« Oliver und Percy heben beide ihre Gläser und nehmen einen Schluck, den Penny und Cedric mit einem ungläubigen Blick quittieren. Penny umfasst Percys Hand und fragt wieder auf diese Art und Weise, die Percy zeigt, dass sie eigentlich vorhatte, diskret zu sein, aber dabei versagt hat: »Percival Weasley, was muss ich da sehen?«

»Es war nur ein Mal«, versucht er, sich zu verteidigen, ohne Oliver dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

»Du arbeitest als Bibliothekar. Wie kommt man dazu, in einer Bibliothek rumzumachen. Vor allem, wenn man Du ist?«, fragt Cedric, was Percy nur dazu bringt, unruhig auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen. »Also ... nichts für Ungut.« Percy zuckt mit den Achseln.

»Es war letzten Monat, kurz bevor wir Feierabend gemacht haben. Oliver kam vorbei und hat mir Gesellschaft beim Verräumen der letzten Bücher geleistet.« Percys Ohren sind rot geworden, während er gesprochen hat, und keiner hält es für notwendig, ihn noch weiter auszufragen.

Einen kurzen Moment bleibt es still an ihrem Tisch, dann sagt Oliver: »Ich hab' noch nie mit jemandem geschlafen, als ich sehr betrunken war.« Außer Percy hebt jeder sein Glas an und trinkt. Dann fährt Cedric auch schon fort: »Ich hab' noch nie nachts nackt gebadet.«

Diesmal ist es Cedric, der nicht trinken muss, während Percy nicht an dieses eine Mal zu denken versucht, als Oliver ihn dazu überredet hat, über den Zaun eines Grundstückes zu klettern und nackt in einem fremden Pool zu baden. (Es ist ihm immer noch so peinlich, dass er sich hat so gehen lassen, aber manchmal ergreift auch ihn so etwas ähnliches wie Spontaneität und der Wunsch nach etwas außergewöhnlich Gewagtem.)

Nun ist es an Percy, sich eine Frage zu überlegen und er denkt eine ganze Weile darüber nach, ohne dass ihm so recht etwas in den Sinn kommen will. Dann fällt sein Blick, der bisher durch den Raum geirrt ist, auf den gut aussehenden Barkeeper.

»Ich ...«, Percy unterbricht sich, schluckt und setzt dann mit nicht viel mehr Mut als vorher wieder ein: »Ich hab' noch nie mit jemand Fremdem geschäkert.« Und wieder ist Percy der einzige, der nicht nach seinem Glas langt. (Wenn das so weitergeht, muss er gar nicht befürchten, noch betrunkener zu werden, weil er ... nun ja ... noch nie hat.)

»Percy!«, Penny stellt ihr nur noch halbvolles Glas kichernd auf dem Tisch ab, versucht dann, eine ernsthafte Miene aufzusetzen, und fragt: »Wahrheit oder Pflicht?«

»Penny«, Oliver probiert wenigstens, sie zurecht zu weisen, »wir spielen Ich hab' noch nie.« Sie funkelt ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und entgegnet heftig: »Es ist mein Geburtstag, ich darf bestimmen, was wir spielen.« (Vielleicht bildet Percy es sich ein, aber er glaubt, zu hören, dass Oliver »Gott sei Dank nicht mehr lange« sagt.)

»Wahrheit?« Es klingt weniger wie eine definite Antwort, sondern eher nach einer sehr verängstigten Frage. Wieder legt Penny ihren Finger an ihr Kinn, gerade so als müsse sie wirklich darüber nachdenken, was sie fragen möchte, dann platzt es aus ihr heraus: »Wenn Du jetzt jemand Fremden«, ein aus ihr herausblubberndes Kichern unterbricht sie, »ansprechen müsstest ... wer wäre das?«

Rote, hektische Flecken breiten sich auf Percys Hals aus, seine Wangen erhitzen sich und seine rechte Hand greift wie automatisch nach seinem Glas, auf das die Eiswürfel im Inneren noch immer Kondenswasser zaubern. Die Kühle zwischen seinen Fingern tut gut, der Alkohol auf seiner Zunge noch ein bisschen besser.

Cedrics Hand taucht auf seinem Knie auf, als wollte sie ihm Mut zusprechen oder Trost spenden; Oliver zwinkert ihm zu; Suzie grinst nur spöttisch, während sie ihr Glas ebenfalls an ihre Lippen führt.

»Ich ... ich weiß nicht?« Er nimmt noch einen Schluck und noch einen, um Zeit zu schinden und sich vielleicht klarer zu werden, was er antworten könnte. Er betrachtet die Menschen, die sich an diesem Donnerstagabend im Tanzenden Phönix zusammengefunden haben. Viele sind es nicht. Ein paar Leute stehen am Tischkicker, lachend und Bier trinkend. Ein paar einzelne Pärchen sind an den Tischen verteilt, aber niemand fängt so wirklich Percys Blick. - Bis auf den Barkeeper.

»Vielleicht, ich weiß nicht, der Barkeeper?«, stellt Percy so in den Raum. Penny gibt ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich (nein, im Ernst, so betrunken hat er sie noch nie erlebt; und sonderlich angenehm ist es ihm auch nicht) und sagt: »Dann kommen wir jetzt zu Pflicht!«

»Hey!«, ruft Percy aus. »Sogar ich weiß, dass es Wahrheit oder Pflicht heißt.«

»Tja«, Penny zuckt schwankend mit den Achseln, »jetzt heißt es Wahrheit und Pflicht. Ich hab' Geburtstag, ich bestimme das Spiel!«

(Falls es nicht ohnehin schon ersichtlich gewesen sein sollte: Percy wird nie wieder auf eine dieser Feiern gehen. Selbst wenn er sie selbst organisiert hat. Es ist diesen emotionalen Aufruhr einfach nicht wert.)

»Also, komm' schon! Sprich' den Barkeeper an«, fordert sie ihn auf, und weil er ganze fünf Sekunden lang keine Anstalten macht, sich zu bewegen, fügt sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen: »Mimose.« hinzu.

Suzie grinst so sehr, aber macht ihm trotzdem sofort Platz, als er aufsteht und sich an Penny vorbei nach draußen schiebt. Kaum, dass er sich zwei Schritte vom Tisch entfernt hat, bricht Suzie hinter ihm in Gelächter aus.

Sein Gesicht glüht, seine Finger fühlen sich feucht und klamm und unangenehm kalt an, aber seine Schritte sind fest und tragen ihn immer näher an den Tresen heran. Er stellt sich zwischen zwei Hocker, lehnt sich kurz an die Theke und tritt dann wieder zurück. Er schwankt ein bisschen, weil er sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er sich lässig gegen den Tresen lehnen oder lieber ein wenig davon entfernt stehen soll, und weil er viel zu viel zu viel getrunken hat.

»Was kann ich Dir Gutes tun?«

Die Stimme des Barkeepers reißt ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, also steht er nun zwischen den Stühlen, den Arm unnatürlich auf die Theke gelegt. Er muss einen absolut überforderten Eindruck machen. Zumindest sieht ihn die Barperson mit einem leicht mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Percy starrt einfach nur. (Denn, ganz ehrlich, was soll er denn sonst tun? Das hier, ohne übertreiben zu wollen, ist der schönste Mensch, den Percy jemals gesehen hat; vielleicht sogar der schönste, der jemals existiert hat. Percy ist eventuell betrunken und sein Urteilsvermögen könnte getrübt sein, aber im Moment zählt doch eigentlich nur, dass er die Barperson für immer anstarren könnte, ohne dass er jemals müde davon werden würde.)

»Falls Du Dich noch nicht entschieden hast, kann ich Dir auch was empfehlen«, unterbricht der Barkeeper das Schweigen und fügt dann noch hinzu: »Oder ich komme einfach wieder, wenn Du Dich entschieden hast?«

»N-Nein!« Percys Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe. »Schon ... schon gut.« Er schluckt, leckt sich über die Lippen und durchsucht sein vor Überrumpelung leeres Hirn nach irgendetwas, das er sagen kann. »Mi- ... einen Mimosa, bitte.«

Die Barperson zieht eine Braue, die sich über ihren viel zu braunen Kuhaugen befindet, nach oben, lächelt mit einem Mundwinkel etwas höher als dem anderen und holt ein Sektglas aus dem Regal hinter sich, bevor sie Sekt und Orangensaft mischt.

Sie hält Percy das Glas entgegen, Percy ergreift es, würgt ein »Danke« hervor und dreht sich dann um, damit er, sich an den Stil klammernd, an den Tisch zurückkehren kann.

Ungläubige Blicke erwarten ihn, als er den Mimosa irgendwo vor Suzie und Penny auf den Tisch stellt. Penny plustert die Backen auf, bevor sie entrüstet ausruft: »Ich sagte, Du sollst den Barkeeper ansprechen, Du Mimose. Mimose. Nicht Mimosa.«

(Percy hält sich zurück und erklärt Penny nicht, dass die Mimose auch nichts Anderes als eine Art der Gattung Mimosa ist, weil er dann mit Sicherheit auch zugeben müsste, dass er beinahe kein Wort herausgebracht hat, weil er sich so viel Schönheit nicht gewachsen fühlt.) Er zuckt mit den Schultern.


End file.
